The Invitation
by reader676
Summary: Just a fluffy little one shot about Hannah and Neville.


**A/N: I don't own the characters. I make no money from this story. **

Neville sighed, looking again at the parchment in front of him. He always enjoyed these events, but this time it would be different. She had left six months earlier, and she wasn't going to be back this time. He missed her, though he knew it was for the best. He wanted a quiet life, but she sought adventure. The thought of going alone made him uneasy. People would stare at him with pity and whisper about Luna leaving him all alone. But he knew if he didn't go at all, he'd never hear the end of it. Besides, he really did enjoy spending time with his friends. He needed to send his response tomorrow, and he had no idea how he was going to handle the 2000 Victory Ball. He threw the invitation back onto his desk and stood.

A diversion was what he needed. The greenhouse was his favorite place to go and escape the world, and there was always much to do. Madam Sprout had probably left him a list of tasks in her office, so he headed that direction. Sure enough, on her desk was an envelope with his name on it.

_Neville,_

_There's some pruning to be done in Greenhouse Three. And please see to the list of supplies on my desk._

_Thank you,_

_Pomona_

Neville picked up the list of supplies. Well, he should probably go to Diagon Alley and pick up the supplies before going to the greenhouse. He had destroyed his dragon hide gloves the day before when he was harvesting a Chinese Chomping Cabbage, so this worked out well for everyone.

Stepping through Professor Sprout's Floo connection to the Leaky Cauldron, Neville got his foot tangled in his robe and tumbled gracelessly into a young waitress whose back was turned. She too, stumbled forward, dropping her wand. This caused the tray of dirty dishes in front of her to start to fall to the ground. It tipped precariously forward. He cast a quick cushioning charm, and the tray landed softly on the floor without incident.

"Oh my," the waitress gasped, steadying herself on a chair, her back still turned. "That was close. Nice recovery." She bent over and picked up her wand.

Neville was mortified. "I'm sorry, I just…, I got tangled up coming out of the Floo. Merlin, why is it always me?" And just when he thought his embarrassment couldn't be any worse, he realized that he was still holding onto her hip, dangerously close to her backside. He pulled back his hand as if burned. He flushed bright red.

"I, I'm okay now," she said softly. She straightened, levitated the tray again and then turned to face him. "Neville!" Her concentration was broken again; the tray crashed to the floor.

"Hannah? I didn't know you were working here now." Hannah looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment. "Here, let me help you with that." He cast a series of Reparo charms on the shattered dishes. He then bent down and physically picked up the tray. "It might be safer," he said shyly.

She laughed nervously, struggling to regain her composure. "My uncle bought the place from Tom last fall. I help out a few days a week." She took the tray from him and carried it back to the bar. "I'm actually almost finished up here for today." Her eyes went wide, and she quickly looked away from Neville, busying herself wiping down the bar, which he couldn't help but notice was already clean.

"Oh, well, I have to get some supplies for Professor Sprout in the alley. I'll be coming back through in a few minutes. I'll send a warning message so that I don't run you over again." She looked back over at him and smiled. He thought she looked quite pretty when she smiled.

"If you wanted to, you could walk with me. I can wait a few minutes if you need to finish up." It was Neville's turn again to blush and look away. She couldn't help thinking how cute that was.

She took a deep breath. "I'd like that. Give me five minutes."

A plan was forming in Neville's mind as he watched his former classmate disappear into the kitchen. He'd always been friendly with the pleasant blonde Hufflepuff. They knew each other fairly well from their days in Dumbledore's Army. Maybe she could accompany him to the ball. She'd probably never be interested in him _that way,_ but it could be a fun evening for both of them if she didn't already have plans.

She returned quickly; Neville had been waiting anxiously and realized it had only been three minutes. They walked from The Leaky Cauldron down the street to Gertrude's Gardening Grove. Neville quickly learned that Hannah was being far too modest in her description of her role at her uncle's pub and inn. She was running the place almost singlehandedly; he had a few other businesses that kept them busy. She hoped to buy the place in a few years. Neville told her all about his apprenticeship. He was going to be taking over teaching the first and second year students the following term, which he was both excited and nervous about.

Hannah helped Neville with his list, and before long they were heading back to The Leaky Cauldron, having sent the supplies back directly to Hogwarts. When they reached the Floo, Neville looked at his feet awkwardly.

"Hannah, the Victory Ball is coming up. Are you going?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know."

"Oh." He looked down, disappointed.

"I haven't anyone to go with, and I always feel awkward going by myself."

"Oh!" He looked up and decided it was now or never. "Well, that's what I was wondering. Would you consider being my date?" She smiled shyly and paused, taking a breath. Thinking that she was trying to turn him down gracefully, he added awkwardly. "I mean, just as friends, of course."

"Well, Neville, sure, I'll go with you. As friends, if that's what you want." She looked strangely disappointed. He wasn't sure what to think.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "I just thought, when you offered to be my date, that you were interested in me, well, as a date. But it's okay."

"Hannah, wait. I just didn't want to put any pressure on you, you know. But I'd really like to go with you."

She smiled again, this time more confidently. "Well, then maybe we just shouldn't put any labels on the evening."

He nodded. "I've got some work to do back at Hogwarts. May I write you?" He grabbed a handful of Floo powder. She nodded enthusiastically. She then kissed his cheek. He stumbled backwards again. He had a dazed look on his face as he tossed the powder down and called out his destination.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
